


Lonely Valentine

by DarlingImBroken



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingImBroken/pseuds/DarlingImBroken
Summary: Elias gives Peter a Valentine's Day gift.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Lonely Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I have several serious TMA fics I've been meaning to post, but first here's some silly LonelyEyes fluff.

Peter felt his phone buzz the second the dock was in view.

**_Elias:_ ** _ You should stop by London while you’re around. _

He groaned. He didn’t like the idea of leaving the ship. He wasn’t even planning on leaving his cabin. All they were here for was food, and the people they worked with had long since stopped caring who signed any forms for them. Besides...

**_Peter:_ ** _ We just had a date last month, Elias. _ Elias had finally convinced Peter to give him a New Year’s kiss this year, which meant he didn’t owe him anything until at least April.

**_Elias:_ ** _ Are you sure? :( _

**_Elias:_ ** _ Kidding, of course. I’m only asking you to stop by your PO box. There might be an emergency package for you. _

**_Peter:_ ** _ A real emergency or a Bouchard emergency? _

**_Elias:_ ** _ You don’t have to be rude, darling. _

A Bouchard emergency, then. Nothing world-ending or that might hurt a normal person. He called in a crew member and instructed them to go pick it up, enjoying how conflicted they clearly felt at the idea of going to such a crowded place. It was nice sometimes to send the more well-adjusted ones out every so often, just to remind them what they’re missing.

There was a knock at his door a little over an hour later, and he opened it to find a small brown box on the ground in front of him. It was lighter than he had expected, although he wasn’t really sure what he was expecting it to actually be. He locked the door, just in case.

When he opened it, he was annoyed about finding another box. A slightly smaller red one with a patch of googly eyes in the shape of a heart on the lid. He glanced over to the calendar and rolled his eyes. February 14, of course. He took the box out and opened it. Inside were an assortment of chocolates, all dark chocolate from the looks of it. Elias did know him fairly well, he supposed. He picked one at random and took a bite out of it.  _ Strawberry.  _ He smiled softly to himself and ate the rest of it. He started to lick the melted chocolate off his fingers- the downside to trying to mail food- and was suddenly very aware of the lid of the box still sitting on his desk. The googly eyes were all looking directly at him. It would’ve almost been funny, if he could feel anything other than anger about being watched. He pulled a jar of ink out of a drawer and dumped it over the heart, thoroughly blinding it.

His phone buzzed a minute later.

**_Elias:_ ** _ You do at least like the chocolates, yes? _

Peter didn’t respond. Elias knew the answer. He didn’t need to see the proof himself. He didn’t need to make Peter admit it. He didn’t need any sort of praise or gift or grand gesture in return, and Peter wasn’t going to give him one. He pulled another chocolate out of the box, caramel this time, and he knew that Elias knew he loved it.

They didn’t hear from each other again until two weeks later, when a box showed up at the institute addressed to Elias. He recognized it instantly as being the same one he had sent to Peter. Inside was a small seashell, wrapped up in a protective blue cloth. Elias held it up to his ear and heard the crashing ocean waves and a faint whistled tune. He grinned. He almost considered texting Peter to ask about it, but it wasn’t worth it. This was the only answer he was going to get. He set it on a shelf in his office with the rest of them and got back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I'm on tumblr as hiimcanadia, feel free to come say hi! (Or correct me on how getting mail to people on boats works!)


End file.
